A new day, a new beginning
by ashes of roses1
Summary: Kay and her Uncle Hank try to get over their past loves. This is my first passions fic so bear with me. I might have a longer sequel to this short story if I get positive feedback. ENJOY! And plz review!!! COMPLETE!


"Hello!" Theresa said when she saw Noah sitting in the Harmony Woods Park with Kay, Jessica and Hank.  
  
"Hi, sweetie," Noah said to his girlfriend of two years. She nodded hi to the girls before kissing Noah.  
  
"Hi, Hank, how are you?" Theresa asked.  
  
"I'm ok, Ther," he replied quietly.  
  
What a wonderful day it is, she thought to herself. I have my boyfriend with me, friends nearby and the sun is shining.  
  
"You wanna take a walk?" Noah asked Theresa. She nodded. They held hands and walked away from Kay, Hank and Jess, mumbling goodbyes. Hank looked on after them with a mysterious glance, which Kay noticed.  
  
"You want to go home now, uncle Hank?" she asked him.  
  
Hank nodded. "Ya let's go," he said, rather sadly.  
  
Kay knew how her uncle was when it came to his ex-girlfriend. She knew how he felt. Because she felt it too.The love of her life, Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald, had slipped away from her just the same way her uncle Hank's had. Hank and Theresa used to be an item. That was before Noah came back from college two and a half years ago. Miguel and Kay also were an item. But not before they were best friends. When Charity came to Harmony a year and a half ago, she stole something from Kay that Kay thought she would always have. Miguel. Kay was still heartbroken. She would not speak to Charity and a year later things were still awkward between her and Miguel. You barely could tell that they were the same two people who used to refer to each other as "best friend." The same two people that had practically lived at each other's houses and together had gone through the tortures of growing up. Jessica told her sister and uncle that she was going over to Simone's house for a while. So Hank and Kay were left to walk home while talking. "Uncle Hank," Kay said. "Theresa's with the wrong Bennett, I hope you know that." "I know, Kay, and you're right. But what can I do? She loves Noah. And Noah is my nephew and your brother. I better not hear you telling him things like you just told me. That information stays between us, Kay." Hank replied sternly.  
  
"But, uncle Hank, you're preventing yourself from being happy!" Kay exclaimed. "It doesn't matter. There's more to my life than Theresa Lopez- Fitzgerald." Kay shook her head in disagreement but said nothing. They continued to walk, each lost in thought.  
  
"We're both in love with a Lopez-Fitzgerald. What is it about that family? Uncle Hank, tell me something. Why can't we hold on to the ones we love? Why do they slip away from us?" Kay asked, nearly in tears as she remembered her confrontation with Charity and Miguel. That was the last time she had a conversation with either one of them. A whole year ago.  
  
She let the tear fall freely on her face.  
  
"Kay, you have to be strong. You're right - that family has influenced us Bennetts. I love Theresa and you love Miguel, but the point is that they are with someone else. And they have been for a while now. So let it go. I'm not saying throw away the love you feel for him but find something to do that gets your mind off of him. Kay, you still haven't found what you want to do with your life. Find it now." Hank told her, half giving himself that advice.  
  
He sighed.  
  
They had reached the house. They went inside, parting ways.  
  
Kay took her uncle's advice to heart. She went to her room. She found her diary. She opened it up to a new page.  
  
"Dear Diary," she wrote, "today is a new day, one without Miguel....."  
  
Hank went to the kitchen to eat. He walked over to the refrigerator. On it he saw a picture of him and Theresa back when they used to go out. It was from one of their dates. He couldn't believe he still had kept the picture up there. He snatched it up, took it to his room and placed it in his junk drawer.  
  
Hank felt that as he put away that picture, he put her away too, away from his life forever. 


End file.
